Las apariencias engañan
by naive-assassin
Summary: Johanna Mason no esperaba para nada ser elegida ese año en la cosecha, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado aquel año y fue seleccionada como el tributo femenino del distrito 7. Ahora va a tener que vérselas con diferentes obstáculos para salir victoriosa de los famosos y sangrientos juegos del hambre. Es T por violencia en capítulos futuros.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Mal presentimiento

Desperté esa mañana con una leve sensación de pesar, como si supiera que algo malo fuera a pasarme. Me levanté de la cama y me froté el ojo izquierdo con una mano. ¿A qué podía deberse aquello? Luego recordé, era una sensación familiar…algo que ocurría cada año. Aquel día era el día de la cosecha, el día en el que un chico y una chica de cada distrito eran elegidos para participar en los juegos del hambre. Y yo sabía muy bien que si mi nombre salía en la cosecha, mis posibilidades de ganar eran casi nulas.

Mis ojos se desviaron a la otra cama, que estaba al otro lado de la pequeña habitación con piso de madera barata, la cama donde mi hermana pequeña yacía dormida sin preocupaciones. Adara Mason, mi hermana, tenía siete años, a duras penas sabía lo que significaba la cosecha para todo niño o niña mayor de doce años. Lo único que sabía era que "se iban y no volvían mas", que es lo que le había dicho mi madre el año anterior, cuando la niña, preguntó por curiosidad cuando nos encontrábamos en la plaza, mientras yo caminaba a la sección de las niñas de catorce años.

El rostro de Adara parecía sereno y calmado, todo lo contrario al mío, no me tomen a mal, yo nunca estaba nerviosa en las cosecha, o no tanto, pero aquel día..era diferente..porque yo tenía un mal presentimiento.

En esos tiempos, yo era una chica de quince años recién cumplidos, de aspecto frágil. Era delgada y un poco baja para mi edad. Pero yo era fuerte, todos los que me conocían bien lo decían. Yo ayudaba a mi padre con su trabajo como leñador en mi tiempo libre, me divertía, era buena cortando leña con el hacha, también arrojándolas con buena puntería y así cortar los troncos más finos. Eso hacía que las chicas me miraran despectivamente y los chicos…No podía estar segura, pero más de un par de veces habré captado admiración en sus ojos cuando me miraban, nada más. Por supuesto que no me miraban como a una chica, hasta donde yo sabía, me miraban como a uno de ellos, un chico. Casi siempre iba desaliñada, con mi corto cabello hecho un desorden y mis uñas siempre cortas al ras y llenas de tierra.

Me bajé de la cama y salí del cuarto, mas silenciosa que una sombra para no despertar a Adara, la verdad es que la envidiaba un poco, pero si me ponía pensar, ella algún día cumpliría los doce años y estaría en el grupo de edad elegible. Pero eso me asustaba. Aunque la envidiaba por algo tan estúpido como eso, yo amaba a mi hermana.

Cuando salí de la habitación, lo primero que encontré fue a mi madre, que me asustó un poco, ya que no esperaba encontrármela tan temprano.

-Buenos días, Johanna.- Me dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Yo le sonreí y la miré, como si todavía tuviese doce años.

-Buenos días, mamá.- Le dije –Adara sigue durmiendo. ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté, en mi tono se notaba lo despistada que estaba con respecto a la hora.

-Las 11 de la mañana…- Dijo mi madre –La cosecha empieza a la 1, creí que te gustaría dormir hasta tarde hoy…- Me dijo con preocupación.

-Está bien, gracias.- Le dije después de asentir.

Mi madre pasó de largo y yo caminé en la dirección contraria. A esa hora mi padre de seguro estaba trabajando, pero iba a volver en poco menos de media hora, el día de la cosecha los dejaban salir antes. La cosecha era obligatoria, incluso para aquellos que no tenían hijos o estos no estaban en edad elegible. La única excusa para no ir era estar a punto de morir…recordé aquel año, mi primera cosecha, en la que tuve que asistir con fiebre.

Entré en la cocina y mi expresión cambió al no oler a comida caliente. Lo único que encontré sobre la mesa fue media hogaza de pan de tres días y unos pedazos de queso. Me senté en una de las sillas y tomé un cuchillo. Corté un pedazo de pan y uno más pequeño de queso, coloqué el pedacito de queso sobre el de pan y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Abrí el viejo refrigerador y saqué una jarra de leche, llené un vaso y lo puse sobre la mesa. Observé mi manjar con hambre mientras colocaba la jarra de nuevo en el refrigerador y luego me senté en la mesa. Volví a observar mi desayuno, como si yo fuera la predadora y la comida la presa. Sonreí y ataqué. Comí el pan con queso rápidamente y después bebí la leche.

Escuché el inconfundible ruido de unos pies relativamente pequeños golpeando el suelo, descalzos, miré en la dirección del sonido y vi a mi hermana de pie, mirándome con su viejo conejo de peluche en brazos. Traté de sonreírle, pero yo sabía que la niña estaba angustiada, así que me ahorré la sonrisa, como solía hacer. Ví a mamá entrar en la cocina y pasar de largo.

-Johanna.- Dijo en un susurro – No quiero ir a la cosecha, me da miedo.

La miré, mi expresión mostraba una mezcla de compasión y una ira casi absurda. Si, casi, porque me daba un poco de rabia que mi hermana se quejara de la cosecha cuando no estaba en edad elegible, ya iba a tener tiempo y motivos de sobra para quejarse cuando cumpliera los doce años. De todas formas, si alguien salía elegido en esta familia, esa iba a ser yo, al menos por ahora. Por unos instantes, mi mente se debatió entre contestarle o no, al final decidí no contestarle, no estaba de humor y hablar del tema solo iba a ponerme peor.

Saqué mi viejo vestido verde de la cosecha de mi armario y lo miré. En verdad era viejo, lo tenía desde los doce años, y quien sabe de quién era antes de que fuese mío. Las puntas mojadas de mi cabello se pegaban a mi rostro y algunas gotitas de agua caían por mi cara. Terminé de secarme con una toalla y me vestí rápidamente. Estiré las mangas del vestido para que me cubrieran las muñecas, como ya me estaba empezando a quedar chico, las mangas parecían más cortas. Peiné mi cabello y este, al estar mojado, quedó lacio y parecía más largo de lo habitual, me llegaba hasta los hombros.

Me miré en el espejo partido, las ojeras claras que estaban siempre debajo de mis ojos, hoy eran uno o dos tonos más oscuras. 'Deber ser por el estrés' Pensé, apartándome del espejo y tomando mis zapatos. Odiaba esos zapatos, iban a juego con el vestido, pero a mí me gustaban mis botas de cuero, aunque estuviesen gastadas y algo rotas en la punta.

Un ruido proveniente de la sala me hizo saltar un poco sobre la cama. Tenía que ser la puerta principal, mi padre volviendo del trabajo. Luego escuché sus pasos, si, definitivamente era mi padre ¿Quién más podía tener pasos tan pesados en esa casa?

Adara entró en la habitación envuelta en una toalla azul y buscó su ropa para cambiarse. Cuando estuvo lista, tomó una cinta de color blanco y me obligó a arrodillarme para estar a su altura. Sonrió cuando lo hice y colocó la cinta en mi cabello.

-Listo.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos a la sala, donde, a diferencia del resto de los días, todo estaba en calma. Mis padres nos esperaban al lado de la puerta, ambos con la preocupación escrita en el rostro. Yo intenté sonreír una vez más, pero, al igual que antes, no pude.

Dejamos la casa y yo le eché una rápida mirada. No quería ser ni estaba siendo pesimista, pero la verdad es que yo tenía alguna que otra posibilidad de salir elegida. Y nunca estaba de más echarle una quizás última mirada a la casa.

Era una linda mañana, el sol no estaba tan fuerte a pesar de ser mediodía y había una ligera brisa que hacía evidente que eran los comienzos del verano. Lo que no encajaba con el hermoso ambiente era el clima general. Mirara donde mirara, había hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas con la mirada fija en el suelo, todos dirigiéndose a la plaza. Yo caminaba arrastrando los pies y llenándome los zapatos de polvo, pateando cualquier roca que se me cruzara en el camino.

Finalmente llegamos a la plaza, donde ya había bastante gente reunida en torno a un escenario que había sido colocado hacia unos días en frente del edificio de justicia. Los adultos y los niños pequeños se quedaban atrás y los que se encontraban en la franja de edad elegible se dirigían, preocupados o indiferentes, a sus respectivos sectores. Yo caminé hacia el sector reservado para las chicas de quince años y esperé en silencio a que comenzara la cosecha, o ceremonia, como ellos preferían llamarla.

El alcalde Barrington se paró en el podio, junto con Bea, la mujer del Capitolio que se encargaba de elegir a los dos tributos. Junto a ellos, sentados en unas sillas al costado del escenario, estaban Blight y Naya, un hombre y una mujer que habían ganado ediciones anteriores de los Juegos del Hambre, este año serían los mentores de quienes fueran elegidos. Blight era un hombre relativamente joven, de unos treinta y siete años que parecía bastante saludable. Naya era mayor, tenía unos cincuenta años y era bastante delgada, no parecía muy sana. Su expresión era dura y severa y casi nunca sonreía.

El alcalde aclaró su garganta y ojeó por última vez unos papales que tenía en su mano. Acto seguido empezó con su discurso anual. Su discurso siempre era el mismo, salvo por un par de cosas sin importancia que cambiaba cada año. Tan aburrido, falso y rutinario como la escuela y las propagandas del Capitolio. El discurso siempre trataba de cómo el Capitolio nos salvó a los distritos de la guerra y la pobreza a pesar de nuestra rebelión y como creó los Juegos del Hambre para disciplinarnos.

Una vez terminado el discurso, Bea, la acompañante del distrito 7, prácticamente le sacó el micrófono al alcalde y esbozó una enorme sonrisa que en vez de agradar asustaba. Bea era alta y delgada y estaba vestida enteramente de distintos tonos de azul, al igual que su cabello picudo, que también era azul. Se aclaró la garganta y nos miró.

-Bienvenidos a la cosecha, ciudadanos del distrito 7-Dijo en voz alta y clara.-Hoy es un magnífico día para todos nosotros ¡ya que voy a elegir a un valiente niño y niña para que representen a este distrito tan fabuloso en los sexagésimo sextos Juegos del Hambre !-Gritó con alegría.

Miré a mí alrededor para ver a mucha gente tragar saliva, algunas niñas se tomaban de las manos con sus amigas y miraban al frente mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. Yo solo esperaba sin hacer ningún gesto que delatara que estaba nerviosa, ya que eso me hacía ponerme peor.

Bea asintió sonriendo y empezó a caminar hacia la urna de los chicos, ella siempre empezaba un año con las chicas y otro con los chicos. Al parecer este año les tocaba a los chicos, nadie se acordaba de eso excepto ella. Con una última mirada al público, metió su mano en la urna y la mantuvo unos segundos ahí.

Varias personas contuvieron la respiración cuando Bea por fin tomó un papel con fuerza. Y no solo los chicos que aguardaban, también sus padres, sus hermanos, sus amigas, por ende, casi todos los presentes. Bea sacó el papel y lo sostuvo en alto por unos segundos, mientras todos se preguntaban quien era el desafortunado que había sido elegido.

-¡Aaron Clark!- Leyó en voz alta y clara.

Miré alrededor nuevamente, buscando al chico, no tenía ni idea quien era. Segundos después, un chico flacucho de pelo negro y piel pálida empezó a caminar hacia el podio. Al parecer tenía trece años y, cuando le vi la cara, vi que tenía los ojos llorosos. Se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo y subió al escenario sin mirar atrás. Me di cuenta, usando el lado de mi mente fría, que si ese niño no tenía unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga, iba a morir en el baño de sangre inicial o, con suerte, en el segundo día.

-Ahora las chicas-Dijo Bea con una sonrisa.

Sentí mi pulso acelerarse y puse una mano sobre mi pecho y respiré hondo, no tenía por qué salir elegida.

-¡Johanna Mason!-Dijo Bea con voz alta y cantarina.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par y mi pulso se aceleró aún más. Sentía que la sangre me hervía dentro de las venas al escuchar mi nombre. Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme, pensando que lo que ya estaba hecho, ahora tenía que hacer lo mejor por ganar, empezando desde ahora.

Por alguna razón no fui capaz de hacerlo, de mostrarme fuerte; y la desesperación del momento me ganó. No era dueña de mis actos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y antes de darme cuenta estaba llorando como una niña pequeña, patética y débil. Probablemente lo era en el fondo después de todo. Incluso Aaron parecía más valiente que yo ahora mismo. Me escurrí las lágrimas y di un paso, pero las rodillas me temblaron. Apreté los puños, tratando de encontrar valentía en alguna parte de mí.

Y al parecer lo hice, porque caminé hacia el escenario con paso relativamente seguro y me paré al lado de Bea. Al hacerlo, noté que Aaron, mi ahora compañero de distrito, no era mucho más bajo que yo, y eso por alguna razón me hacía sentir débil. Bea posó una mano en mi hombro y otra en el de Aaron.

-Damas y caballeros ¡Les presento a los tributos del distrito 7! ¡Aaron Clark y Johanna Mason!-Anunció con una sonrisa.-Ahora, estréchense las manos-Dijo, tirando de ambos para que nos colocáramos uno al lado del otro.

Estiré mi mano, un poco temblorosa, para tomar la del otro chico, que me miró con los ojos rojos y cargados de miedo. Yo le devolví una mirada parecida y le estreché la mano. El alcalde Barrington leyó el Tratado de la Traición mientras yo me limitaba a mirar al suelo, no quería hacer contacto visual con nadie. Al terminar el alcalde, dos agentes de la paz tomaron a cada uno de nosotros del brazo y nos escoltaron hacia el interior del edificio de justicia. Yo mantuve siempre la vista hacia abajo, de vez en cuando dejando caer algunas lágrimas de miedo y rabia.

Lo que yo no sabía era que esas lágrimas de cobarde iban a conducirme a la victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ^^ Estoy subiendo estos primeros dos capítulos porque los tengo hechos, pero los otros probablemente tarden un poco más porque tengo escrito hasta la mitad del tercero**

**Espero que les guste la historia, cabe aclarar que es la única que no abandoné por completo a las dos páginas...**

Capitulo 2: Despedidas

Miré hacia el techo para solo llenarme más de rabia ante lo lujoso que este era, blanco con decoraciones rojas y doradas. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de terciopelo rojo, al igual que el sofá donde me encontraba sentada.

Esta era la sala donde los tributos cruzaban algunas últimas palabras con sus amigos y familiares. Yo no tenía ni idea de cómo era este lugar antes de venir ya que muy pocos habían entrado acá y vuelto para contarlo.

Levanté la vista al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta y vi a mi familia, seguida de dos agentes de la paz.

-Tienen dos minutos- Dijo uno de ellos con voz brusca, empujándolos adentro.

Adara cruzó la habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos y me abrazó. Me puse un poco tensa por unos segundos, tratando de calmar mi propio llanto. Luego la abracé, sintiendo que los músculos de los brazos a duras penas me respondían.

-Johanna…No vas a irte ¿Verdad?-Me preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Levanté la cabeza, no sabía cómo responder a eso y por eso decidí mirar a mis padres, que nos miraban a ambas con ojos tristes y preocupados.

-No…no voy a irme…-Dije, empujándola levemente para que se moviera de encima de mí, aunque hasta ella sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

Adara se aferró más a mí, pero esta vez yo no la alejé.

-Promete que vas a ganar-Me dijo al oído, como si ella creyese que yo iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

-No puedo prometértelo…pero voy a tratar-Le dije, corriéndole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Adara asintió y se alejó de mi para dejarle espacio a mis padres. Mi madre se acercó y se acuclilló para posar una mano en cada uno de mis hombros. Cuando habló, su voz se quebró un poquito.

-Hacé lo que esté a tu alcance para ganar, por favor… -Me dijo.

Yo asentí, no podía hacer otra cosa que eso ahora mismo. Mi padre se acercó y me miró con seriedad. Cuando habló lo hizo en voz alta y clara.

-Johanna…hacé tu mejor esfuerzo, yo se que si lo haces vas a tener una buena oportunidad de ganar. Tenés la fuerza física y emocional necesarias para ganar eso.-Me dijo, esa última frase fue probablemente la que me dio el verdadero coraje que necesitaba en ese momento. Yo, por alguna razón que todavía sigo sin conocer, sabía que mi padre hablaba enserio en ese momento. Que siempre lo hizo.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, los mismos agentes de la paz se asomaron por la puerta y dijeron que el tiempo se había agotado. Mi familia se levantó de su sitio y Adara rompió a llorar nuevamente mientras la arrastraban fuera de la habitación.

-Hasta luego, Johanna- Dijo mi padre antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Abrí los ojos de par, reflejando por primera vez en ellos algo de esperanza. El único problema que le veía a todo esto eran los patrocinadores, sin duda necesarios para ganar. Y yo la había cagado con mi reacción en la cosecha. De todas formas, solo quedaba esperar.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente para dejar entrar a una sola persona. Uno de mis amigos, Kyle. Era un chico de la escuela, no iba a mi clase pero lo había conocido mientras trabajábamos, a él también le gustaba ayudar a su padre con el trabajo. Era alto y delgado, aunque algo musculoso en los brazos, músculos que había ganado gracias a su trabajo como leñador. Tenía la misma edad que yo, tan solo mayor por tres meses. Era bastante alegre y un poco bruto, pero esa era la principal razón por la que era mi amigo.

Se acercó a mi y noté su rostro algo sombrío, estaba también mirando para abajo, por lo que no le vi el rostro hasta que se acuclilló frente a mi y me miró.

-Hola- Dijo simplemente. Yo no pude evitar reírme un poquito, Kyle nunca había sido bueno en el arte de expresar sus sentimientos, lo mismo pasaba conmigo.

Lo miré y le dediqué una media sonrisa, las palabras de mi padre me habían quitado una parte del nerviosismo.

-Em…Lo siento, te juro que si yo fuera una chica me hubiese presentado voluntario por vos…-Me dijo, cosa que me hizo reír aún más, en verdad era malo con las palabras.-Bueno, ya sé que apesto en esto…solo quería…um…darte algo.-Dijo, rebuscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Su mano salió por el otro lado de este y maldijo un poco-Mierda, no me digas que lo perdí.

Siguió buscando, mientras yo lo miraba con curiosidad. Metió su mano en el otro bolsillo y sus ojos se iluminaron, probablemente había dado con lo que buscaba, lo sacó del bolsillo y me lo tendió. Yo lo tomé y le di la vuelta en mi mano. Era una bolsita de tela llena con algo, un hatillo.

-Fijate en su olor… -Dijo Kyle.

Asentí y lo tomé con ambas manos para olerlo.

-Agujas de pino…-Dije, reconociendo rápidamente el aroma.

-Si…¿Lo llevarías en la arena? Así tendrías un recuerdo de tu casa incluso en ese campo de batalla-Me dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Yo asentí y lo coloqué en el bolsillo delantero de mi vestido. Ambos giramos la cabeza al escuchar que la puerta se abría, con el pulso acelerado. El agente de la paz que vino la vez anterior abrió la puerta y dijo, una vez más, que el tiempo se había acabado. Kyle se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

-Hasta luego, Johanna, buena suerte-Me dijo, antes de que el hombre lo tomara del brazo y se lo llevara.

Otra vez me quedé sola. Lo supe cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, estaba sola. Me recosté en el sillón de terciopelo y cerré los ojos, quedándome dormida casi al instante.

Me despertaron unos ruidos. No sabía bien qué hora era ni cuanto había dormido, solo que la puerta estaba abierta y que el mismo agente de la paz de antes estaba parado en esta, esta vez estaba solo, por lo que el "horario de visitas" había terminado. Era tiempo de ir a la estación y subir al tren.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo a lo largo de la columna vertebral, como si me hubiesen deslizado un cubo de hielo por debajo de la camiseta. Parpadeé un par de veces para comprobar en vano si esto era un sueño. No, no lo era. Era la realidad. El agente de la paz hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que lo acompañara, al parecer no querían usar su voz en estupideces.

Yo me puse de pie y estrujé el regalo de Kyle, asegurándome de que estuviese aún en el bolsillo de mi vestido. El hombre me agarró del brazo para que me apurara y me condujo a la salida, donde había tres personas más. Otro agente que tenía a Aaron firmemente agarrado del brazo y Bea, que esperaba con una sonrisa impaciente a nuestra llegada.

Caminamos los cinco hasta la salida del edificio de justicia donde había un lujoso coche esperándonos. Bea entró primero y nos hizo señas a Aaron y a mí. Los agentes, desconfiados, nos acercaron uno por uno a la puerta y nos empujaron dentro antes de cerrarla con fuerza. Yo los miré con odio por la ventana, pero ya se habían ido por lo que fue en vano

El coche arrancó y fue armándose camino entre las estrechas calles del distrito 7 y la gente que se amontonaba aún en la plaza. Yo no pude localizar a nadie conocido, por suerte. Pero miré todo el viaje por la pequeña ventana, tomando fotos mentales de casi todos los lados que podía.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el coche se detuvo en la estación de tren y tragué saliva, esto ya era demasiado para ser tan solo una pesadilla. Bea bajó primero y saludó a las cámaras que estaban estratégicamente colocadas para captar nuestros rostros. Aaron bajó justo después que Bea y esta le tomó la mano para que no se escapara al parecer. Yo bajé última y procuré tener la cabeza gacha para que no pudiesen ver mi rostro, por más que no estuviese llorando ya. Bea me tomó la mano y caminó con nosotros hasta el tren, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas. Nos hizo entrar y estas se cerraron inmediatamente. Eso fue rápido.

Bea volteó a vernos y sonrió.

-Bueno, chicos, este es el tren ¿No es hermoso? –Dijo, provocando ninguna reacción de nuestra parte, solo nos empeñábamos en ver por la ventana y poder captar con la mirada los últimos vestigios de bosque que íbamos a ver, o al menos de casa, ya que la arena podía ser tranquilamente un bosque.-Que…entusiasmo, bueno, voy a atribuirlo al cansancio, entiendo que fue un largo día y que probablemente se levantaron temprano. Voy a mostrarles sus cuartos.

Nosotros esta vez asentimos, por lo menos a mí me gustaba la idea de estar sola unas horas sin que esta extraña mujer me molestara. Caminó con nosotros atrás por un par de vagones hasta llegar a uno en el que había dos puertas idénticas una al lado de la otra.

-Esos son sus cuartos. Tienen cuatro horas para dormir una siesta, luego voy a despertarlos para que se cambien y vayan al vagón comedor a comer conmigo y sus mentores ¿Entendido?-Preguntó.

Nosotros asentimos, enserio ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? Cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos cuartos. Yo me metí en la mía y me quedé espantada ante lo lujosa que era. Si, espantada. Era de seguro más grande que mi dormitorio en casa, incluso me animaría a decir que más grande que la sala. Tenía un vestidor relativamente grande lleno de ropa y una cama de una plaza y media. Al lado de la cama había una mesa de luz con una lámpara cara, un sillón de terciopelo y un escritorio con algunos papeles en este. Y, para agregar, una misteriosa puerta que probablemente era del baño, un baño privado.

Me senté en la cama e inmediatamente me hundí en el colchón de lo suave y blando que era. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y toqué la cinta blanca que mi hermana me había puesto hoy. Me pregunté si era posible llevar dos "amuletos" en la arena, ya que me había olvidado completamente de la cinta. Me la quité y la estiré en mi manos para verla mejor, definitivamente, podía llevarla en el pelo cuando estuviera en la arena o enroscada alrededor de la muñeca.

Saqué el hatillo de mi bolsillo y até la cinta alrededor de la tela de este. Así estaba mejor y tenía menos riesgo de perder ambas. Me recosté en la cama, sin molestarme en taparme y cerré los ojos mientras sostenía el hatillo en mi mano, cerca de mi nariz para poder sentir el olor a pino de este.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par de repente, un pensamiento cruzó mi mente. Recordé la cosecha y como había reaccionado al escuchar mi nombre. Mierda. Seguro todo el país me tenía ya como una niña llorona, débil y patética. Yo tenía muy claro que no era así, que eso fue tan solo la liberación de la presión contenida.

Me pregunté también que pasaba con los tributos llorones en los juegos ¿Los masacraban primero o los dejaban para el final ya que eran presas fáciles? Eso y más eran la clase de pensamientos que producía mi mente cuando se ponía paranoica. El destino de los tributos débiles y poco inteligentes, que no era para nada mi caso, era definido solamente por los profesionales que hubiese ese año. Aunque yo recordaba que la mayoría de las veces, si lograban escapar, los dejaban ser, diciendo cosas como: "Lo mataremos después" o "Va a morirse solo, dejémoslo ser".

Una sonrisa apareció de la nada en mi rostro, ya sabía cómo cubrir mi mal comienzo, y, aún mejor, ya tenía una estrategia para los juegos.

Me desperté al rato, con un leve dolor en la espalda de tanto estar acostada en una mala posición, me había quedado dormida. Supuse que me había despertado por mi cuenta, pero comprobé que no al sentir unos golpes en la puerta, cada vez más insistentes. Maldije por lo bajo, era Bea ¿Quién más?

- Vamos, arriba niña-Dijo con una sonrisa-Te quiero en el comedor en veinte minutos-Termina, antes de cerrar la puerta, probablemente para avisarle a Aaron.

Me levanté de la cama a regañadientes y me di cuenta de que todavía estaba sosteniendo el hatillo, por lo que lo dejé sobre la cama y abrí el enorme ropero. Ahí encontré ropa bastante sencilla para mi sorpresa, ya que yo imaginaba un ropero lleno de ropa colorida y extravagante como la que usaba la gente del Capitolio. Elegí una blusa simple verde y unos pantalones de jean oscuros. Me vestí rápidamente, sin bañarme, ya no tenía tiempo; al parecer Bea tenía asumido que nos habíamos bañado en esas horas. Yo preferí dormir, además no quería quitarme tan pronto el aroma a casa. Agarré un par de botas de cuero, bastante parecidas a las mías pero más sofisticadas.

Una vez vestida, me peiné con los dedos y salí del cuarto. No recordaba bien donde estaba el comedor, pero seguro que lo iba a encontrar si vagaba por el tren. De seguro estaba para el lado de la salida. Aaron al parecer no había salido, o había sido más rápido, adelantándose a mí, y probablemente estuviese ya comiendo. Apreté los puños y me encaminé hacia la salida. Pasando por un par de vagones más, me topé con esta, seguí adelante, no había nada más para hacer.

Me detuve en un vagón al escuchar el sonido de cubiertos chocando con platos y platos siendo colocados sobre la mesa. El comedor, sin dudas. Me dirigí a la puerta doble y la abrí de par en par, de forma un poco brusca y entré en la sala.

Al entrar sentí cuatro pares de ojos clavados en mí y miré a mi alrededor. Bea, Naya, Blight y Aaron me estaban mirando fijamente. Parecían sorprendidos, Aaron incluso había dejado de servirse ensalada de patatas para mirarme boquiabierto.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté secamente, pasando por al lado de Naya para sentarme en mi silla, la única vacía.

Los había sorprendido y todavía no sabía por qué.

* * *

[J.A.1]Revisar


End file.
